


Gnolls

by Malachi_Eclipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gnolls, I've seen it spelled both ways, Ogres, Original Story - Freeform, Teratophilia, Teratophillia, just some fun, mythical creatures, unknown creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachi_Eclipse/pseuds/Malachi_Eclipse
Summary: Malachi is new to a school with stereotypical cliques, she finds a group that not many support, but that she would love to be a part of.IS A STORY WITH MYTHICAL CREATURES.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gnolls

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

They stared at the white-haired girl. Her pearly white mask was just like a fake face, emotionless and cold...until it smiled and introduced itself.

“My name is Malachi,” The white-board marker squeaks as she writes what she wants to say on the board, “Due to some issues I wear this mask, I’d really like it if you wouldn’t ask me about it.” She turned around and looked at the class, standing in the at ease position.

“Welcome to The international school for Interspecies Women, I am Ms. Mills. Haruka, if I’m correct you have the same schedule as her, would you show her around today and escort her?” She gave a pointed look to a small elf. 

“Of course Miss,” She smiled a fake smile and nodded her head.

“Malachi, please take the open seat in the back.” She gestured to an open seat in the far back and turned around to start writing on the whiteboard.

As she walked down the aisle, all the eyes in the room on her, she noticed a large ogre across the room smirking at her, she scowled internally. _Ugh, Ogres_. She wasn’t bad looking by any standards, she had a human-looking face and a nice oxidized copper skin, but Malachi, personally, disliked ogres. She stopped next to Haruka and handed her a note, before continuing. “I look forward to learning from you,” her masked smiled at the young elf, who in turn smiled back, more authentic than before. 

The class went by faster than Malachi would have liked. The Ogre kept staring at her and smirking. Math was amazing to her and was her best subject. But that ogre was making her uncomfortable. And bad things happened when she was uncomfortable. _She ruined my favorite subject._

A shadow engulfed her and she looked up to see the Ogre from earlier. “Hey sweetie, maybe you’d like to spend more time with me instead.” She winked and put a piece of paper on her table walking away. 

“Lillian is flirting with you? Lucky, she never flirts with anyone.” She watched as the masked woman took the paper and crumpled it up and handed the Elf a note card.

“Then it sucks to be her, I don’t like dating ogres,” she finished by dropping the paper with Lillian's number in it in the recycling bin. The elf gave a questioning look but just shrugged.

“So next you have English 121, right?” She watched Malachi nod, “you don’t talk a lot do you?” She once again watched as the white-haired woman pulled out a laminated card and handed it over,

> My Medical ailments:  
>  Neurogenic Mutism: Can’t communicate vocally due to a neurological injury  
>  Poliosis(a form of Albinism): Causes white patches or complete coverage in hair 

“Oh...Ok then, well English 121, is with Ms. Waters. She prefers Doctor though,” She pointed to the schedule as they walked, “She just got her degree.” They turned a corner and saw a large crowd of Orcs and Ogres surrounding 4 gnolls. “Just leave them, nobody wants to get in the jocks' way. Plus, the gnolls kinda deserve it for smelling up the halls.” Malachi remained emotionless on the surface but continued walking slower than before.

English 121 slowly progressed and Malachi felt bored. When the bell rang, she simply stood up and went to the cafeteria, the only place she knew the location for. As she walked in, she noticed the Gnolls immediately. The largest of the females stood out, she wasn’t a spotted gnoll, but a brown gnoll, which is quite rare. She looked down to look at what they were eating, only to find they weren’t.

“Ah, the orcs take their food, so they don’t eat.” The elf from earlier suddenly appeared. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just like the movies, our school likes to faction into species. The orcs and ogres generally stay together and pick on the weak. But since Lilian flirted with you, I-” Malachi stopped listening and walked out of the room. The elf stood there confused as to why she was ignored.

About 30 minutes later Haruka noticed Malachi walking back in with a fairly large bag of Boxes? The large Ogre, Lilian, noticed the large bag and strutted over.

“Need some help sweetie?” She held her hand out. Her face dropped.

Malachi had walked right past her and made a beeline for the Gnolls.

“Um...hi?” The brown Gnoll looked at her confused and a little worried, they were at the bottom of the social chain, why was this person near her? Her worry faded as the white haired girl placed a box in front of her. It was ornately decorated. _A...A bento??_ When the large Gnoll looked up Malachi was gone. Giving her friends food as well. As Malachi finished up, she threw the plastic bag in the nearest garbage can and sat beside the beautiful brown Gnoll. 

The Gnoll looked over at her in shock and just stared. Who was this white haired girl who had just come in, given all of the most hated species in school lunches, and then sat beside them like it was nothing. And she wasn’t the only one who was staring. Others looked on in shock and awe. Except the Ogre, who was enraged that the new girl had chosen a Gnoll over her. Malachi, noticing that no one was eating, picked up the fork and gently grasped the Gnoll's hand, causing her to flinch. She placed the fork in the gnolls grasp and gestured to the food. 

The shock finally faded and she carefully picked up a bite of egg roll on her fork and lifted it up to her mouth, making sure the white-haired girl was watching. She looked over to look at her friends who looked just as confused. Then to the person of generosity, to find the mask of the woman smiling. She almost smiled back, but then thought better. _Don’t want to scare her off._ “She watched her friends dig in and thank the young woman repeatedly. “My name’s Zalinia. But just call me Zal.” She looked to Malachi.

“So that’s it huh? You’re a Gnoll fucker?!” They looked up to the offending voice... Lillian standing there finger pointing at Malachi. “Should've known the human had no taste!”

Malachi’s mask frowned and she held up a card for the large Gnoll to read. “One: I prefer Gnolls over you because they are nice and very fluffy,” The gnoll blushed, “Secondly: I never said I was human. You assumed.” She gave the card back to Malachi and Zal held back a flinch as she gently stroked the Gnolls tail.

“Well then you nor your new **Friends** need food I assume.” The Ogre growled and reached for the bento in front of Zal, Only to slip and fall on her butt, tripping another Ogre carrying her food. The result was two embarrassed, food covered Ogres. Anyone who saw what happened would say it was an accident, except Zal, who saw Malachi’s Hair flash black before the instant. _Did she…?_

When Malachi turned back to Zal she handed her a card, “Call me Malachi.” Her mask smiled and she scooted closer to Zal. The Gnoll, feeling incredibly confused and grateful wrapped her bushy tail around Malachi’s waist. _I could live with this._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I came up with, I was going to make it longer but I realized it works as a one-shot, if you want me to extend it or find any errors, leave a comment.


End file.
